


i live another fifty years (it's not enough)

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blink and you miss it nu!kirk/uhura reference if u squint, But only if you want to - Freeform, Character Death, Character Study, Fanvid, Guess Who Discovered Star Trek and Hamilton at the same time, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: He puts himself back in the narrative.It is not, and never will be enough.





	i live another fifty years (it's not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, non-profit fun only.

_I stop wasting time on tears_

_I live another fifty years_

_It's not enough._

_Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story_ __- **Hamilton**. 

[kirk/spock (tos) - who tells your story?](https://vimeo.com/348703776) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
